Lives Intertwined
by Starkonium
Summary: o3o Alrighty then! This is a Fanfic i wrote about the amazing Tony Stark and Steve Rogers pairing. SPOILER There will be more! :D just read down to the bottom to find out why! ; DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel and all that good stuff. Maybe one day.. o3o


It had been a normal day for Tony Stark. Sitting in his lab, working profoundly on his newest project. After so many new ideas thrown away into the trash, finally getting the right suit spec that would actually work with the ever dimming Arc, was a miracle.  
Marks one through seven sat in their glass cases, empty eyes starring back blankly at Tony. Usually he would have complained, but after living with the suits' murderous stares for years on years, he actually laughed at them, as they were only a child's toy. Which they were.  
The glass door that led to the shop that Tony practically lived in clicked open, followed by a gush of air from the outside. Tony whined when the blaring AC-DC music shut off, and a annoyed Pepper practically stomped into the disgusting shop. "What the HELL have you been doing in here?!  
It looks like a freaking tornado went through, followed by you!" There was a laugh from the brunette sitting on his back, looking into the exoskeleton that would become the Mark Eight. "JARVIS told me that there was a rat in my lab. So i tore it up looking for the little bastard and finally found it."  
Tony gestured to the always empty whiskey glass that held the dead rodent in it. "Dummy killed it. He ran over it."  
"Anthony Edward-"  
"Don't call me by my full name." Tony cut her off, voice dark and slightly rude. Pepper seemed shocked by the snap in Tony's voice. "Oh. Tony. I'm sorry." She said quietly. Pepper had forgotten that Tony absolutely hated his full name, as it brought the dark thoughts of Howard that lurked in the darkest recesses or his brain. Tony stood, wiping grease and oil from his hands onto his jeans. He smiled softly at Pepper. "It's fine. I overreacted."  
"No Tony-"  
"Pepper." Tony said with a sigh. Pepper bowed her head, not wanting to anger the Stark any further. Tony dropped the towel on one of the cluttered tables, looking around like he always did when he had nothing to say. "The Avengers are waiting for you on the Helicarrier." Pepper said, breaking the silence. Tony snapped out of his small trance, looking at her and nodding blankly. "Okay. I'm always late so, I'll be perfectly on time." He said with a smirk. Pepper rolled her eyes and left, AC/DC music returning to the silenced speakers. Tony walked over to the small indention in the concrete floor, the Iron Man assembling machines feeling the pressure and coming from the floor, expertly assembling the most used Mark Six onto Tony. The blackened eyes flared to life, the bright blue registering its surroundings. The Arc glowed brightly from the red chest of the Iron Man suit. Tony took several steps before bending his knees and taking off through the small entrance way that he used when he drove his cars. Taking a sharp turn up towards the sky, Tony flew among the clouds and then evened out, heading to the over sized flying ship, known as the Helicarrier. Tony landed on the outside of the Helicarrier, inside and pulling off the mask, as he walked into the conference room. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Maria Hill,  
and Fury waited all inside the Helicarrier for Tony. Thor was off on business-as in taking care of the Loki problem- and couldn't make it to the small meeting.  
He sat down in one of the chairs, kicking up his feet on the table and slightly sliding down the aviators he had grabbed at the last second, down the bridge of his nose. Steve huffed at Tony's tardiness.  
Natasha rolled her eyes and the blown up ego of the billionaire genius.  
Bruce was too busy fidgeting and constantly cleaning his glasses to show anything.  
Clint only smirked.  
Maria was trying to calm the outraged Fury down, Fury obviously outraged.  
"Miss me?" Tony said with his playboy smirk and earning a groan and the roll of everyone's eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes." Steve replied, trying to be snarky,  
but failing miserably. Natasha facepalmed. "Cap, don't. That's not your thing." Steve blushed a shade of red, but stayed silent. "Today Avengers, we are looking at a global threat. Someone that goes by the name of Magneto as been terrorizing the tri-state area." Tony was barely listening to Fury talk. He perked up at the mention of a villain called Magneto. "What's he do? Use giant magnets and steal metal?" He asked, snarky tone flooding his voice. Clint snickered. Steve groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Natasha slapped him.  
Bruce couldn't help but smirk at the slap and Tony.  
"What was that for!?" Tony whined and rubbed the stinging hand print on his face. "I'll slap you harder next time, Tony. Don't doubt me." Natasha warned.  
Tony obviously pouted, but stayed silent. A vein pulsed on Fury's head, signaling that he was REALLY mad. He continued, "Okay, If your all done being complete idiots, i will continue." He waited then continued again, "Magneto and someone known as Mystique as been terrorizing the tri-state area. Obviously I want you Avengers to go down and take care of the problem. Get rid of them, save the earth and don't die." Tony could have swore that Fury looked at him when he said that. "Aye, aye captain." Tony mocked and then stood, walking out. The others went to get get their suits on and Bruce worked on contacting Thor. Bifrost had been rebuilt as the time on earth since Loki attacked went through. They could now travel freely between Earth and Asgard once again. A flash of light shot through the air as Thor appeared on the Helicarrier. "Man of Iron!" He boomed happily. "What does one need on such a beautiful day?" "Oh, hey big guy." Tony replied. "We got a big threat downtown Thor."  
"Ah! Splendid! This will be another valiant battle!" Tony simply rolled his eyes at the clueless god. Steve, Natasha, Clint, followed by Bruce appeared, getting into one of the advanced planes sitting out on deck. Tony folded his face mask down, taking off Thor started to swing Mjolnir, taking off into the air and the plane followed close behind. The Avengers made it to downtown to find the place in shambles. There was more than just Magneto and Mystique there. The citizens of the city ran in fear, not sure where to go as the super powered mutants tortured the poor worn city. Tony spotted Magneto standing on a tall building, next to him, Stark Towers looking quiet poor at the moment. "That son of a bitch. Why is Stark Towers always targeted!?" Tony growled out, annoyed. A red and yellow blur flew throughout the sky as Tony went to attack Magneto, but before he had made it halfway, his suit pulled to a complete stop, leaving him only struggling inside. "JARVIS, what's going on?" Tony asked slightly frantic. No one had been able to stop Iron Man with a simple look. Especially not like this. Tony had no control. He couldn't move if he wanted to. JARVIS came over the small speaker in the suit. "It appears that Magneto can control metal with his mind. At this point, Sir. You have no control of your body." The AI droned out with the monotone British voice. Tony struggled against the iron hold that held him in place,  
but to no avail. He couldn't break it. Magneto was too strong. The sound of crunching metal filled his ears and the suit's helmet as the pieces of the Mark Six began to cave in on him. He let out a strangled cry, pieces digging into him. Even if Tony stole back his sole control on the suit, he would get nowhere, as the Mark Six was done beyond itself. Steve happened to look up, after helping people escape a falling building, seeing Tony being crushed in the air. He pressed a finger to the small black mic in his ear. "Stark! What the hell are you doing!?" His voice actually sounded frantic. "Trying not to die, Cap. Magneto can control metal, so watch out!" Tony's voice was only a small sound as he lost the much needed air to his lungs. Steve couldn't watch his friend die. He dropped his shield, so Magneto couldn't stop him and took off sprinting to where the Hulk was. "Hulk! Toss me at Tony!" He shouted as the big green rage monster picked him up and threw him hard at the dying Iron Man. Magneto was laughing. He watched as he squished the man of iron that had tried to attack him. "Idiotic human. We are mutants. You cannot destroy us! WE ARE SUPERIOR!" Magneto shouted loudly. He spread his hand wide, letting Tony drop from the suit's pieces. Tony flailed as he plummeted towards the hard ground. His sides bled heavily, black dots dancing in front of his vision. All he remembered before blacking out was seeing a flying Captain America heading right for him.


End file.
